WWW
by CiZiwejes
Summary: A short one-piece prompted from Mad Server's LJ Sneezy/Cold meme. The boys are trapped in a blizzard, down with a cold and rocked by ferocious snee-tch!


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
>Prompt: Mad Server's sneezy-cold meme at LJ<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Winter Wonderland<strong>

"It's a winter wonderland out there." Sam looked through the window and saw nothing but white mass and fog. The wind was howling ferociously. Its force was so strong they could practically hear the roof flutter on top of them at the same time the wind was rapping at the door. It was a good thing Sam had taken the initiative to jam a chair under its knob. By the look of it, the rusty hinges would have given way for the wind to knock the door off.

Sam turned to look at Dean who was slumped by the shabby fireplace. The fire was crackling, burning hungrily at what little firewood they had tossed into it. The table in the kitchen was the last makeshift firewood they had tossed into the fire.

"It doesn't look like the storm's going to go away anytime soon." Sam informed as he slumped tiredly against the wall. He felt like crap. His joints were aching, and there was a steady pounding at the back of his head. Not to mention he couldn't stop sneezing for the last couple of hours. As if on cue, he sneezed for God knows how many times.

"Vesunveit." Dean murmured through a nasal voice.

Sighing, Sam closed his eyes and imagined how things would have looked outside. The blizzard had reduced their vision to approximately ten feet after eight hours; eight hours of them being trapped in an abandoned shack in a place nowhere near civilization.

It was a frozen hell outside, and they were inside, warmed up only by a dying fire lit on a limited fuel. After 4 hours getting stuck in the less cozy ruin, they had both come down with a nasty cold. However, being Winchesters they didn't leave things halfway and always did it to the extreme. Other than being sick, they hadn't any supply of fresh water or cold medicine.

"How's ma ba—bychhth," Dean sneezed violently into the crook of his arm and wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his jacket – Sam's hoodie to be exact.

"Euww dude!" Sam frowned with disgust. "That's my jac-uuucth."

"I cha-renged you to beep your shaket free of snort." Dean retort before he felt another strong blow coming in. "Haa-HAAAAATCHHH!"

Sam grunted tiredly and rested his head to the wall. His sneeze and hearing Dean sneeze had just increased his headache tenfold. His nose felt as if it was about to fall off. Sam took in Dean's slumped figure and snorted amusedly.

"Vat?" Dean asked, annoyed. His red nose was stark against the white of his face.

"You look like shi-ttch." Sam pointed flatly. Since Dean was the first to come down with the cold, he was sicker than Sam and was now breathing through his mouth. His nose had served solely for the purpose of sneezing and producing snots.

"Vays the men voo can't even wonoun 'shit'." Dean rolled his eyes. He watched as Sam stood up again, looking through the windows. Thankfully the glasses were not shattered, or they would have turned into snowmen by now. "Vat are you wooing der?"

"If only… haaachkee!" Sam doubled over. "We should get some snow and boil it for wa-WAAACHHUND!" By this time, he was totally breathless and was left gasping for air.

Dean's eyes rolled heavenward. Sam's cold was getting worse, and the kid was trying to deny it by making himself busy with pointless task of checking the weather. There was no way the blizzard going to ease anytime soon; at least not until tomorrow. They had heard that from the news.

He threw the blanket Sam had tucked around him away and stood up – wobbling on his feet when vertigo hit.

"Dean! Vat are you doing?" Sam's voice was beginning to slur. He cringed. _Darn!_ "Sit down! You got to keep yourself varm."

"You lidel broder…" Dean pointed a shaky finger at Sam as he walked towards him. "…are the wan goin' to zit and stay varm!" He grabbed Sam by his shoulder and winced at the numbing coldness emanating from Sam's skin. Sam had been walking around with no extra blanket to keep him warm for too long.

Despite the mild shove Sam was giving him, Dean gathered all his strength and pulled Sam towards the fireplace. Then he recklessly dropped his Sasquatch little brother to where he had been sitting during the previous hours before slumping lazily beside Sam.

Dean pulled the blanket over both of them; uncaring that their socked feet were left bare.

"Are we going to hug?" Sam asked mischievously with a twinkle in his glassy eyes.

Dean smirked evilly in return. "In fact, yes," he wiggled his brow and grinned when Sam looked at him, bewildered. Making a decision that held no compromise Dean pulled Sam closer to him and put an arm around his brother's back.

They needed warmth and with what so little mean of warmth they got, Dean could only think of one resort. Though he would regret this tomorrow or the days after it; mostly from Sammy's accusation about him being soft as he got older; Dean knew they needed to share body heat if they wanted to stay alive through the next incoming hours.

"Dude!" Sam protested. "I don't swing this w-WAAAYADCHT!"

"Vut up Sammy!" Dean adjusted his position so he would nestle comfortably against Sam's side and made sure Sam was comfortable leaning against him. "Vat happen'd to your 'vet's hug and talk' vilosoby?"

"Vell…" Sam resigned into his brother's manhandling. "Vince you haft turned into me…all soft and sen-siittch!" He snorted and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I'd vink I'd vee you." Now he was entirely breathing through his mouth.

Dean grinned. "So…you abmit dat you're soft and zenzitive."

"Vut up!" Sam hissed as he leaned more towards Dean, relishing in the warmth. "Jerk!"

"Bi-IACCTCH!"

**End**


End file.
